Simultaneous recording of many neurons is required if the function of larger cell aggregates is to be understood, but existing multisite electrodes have shortcomings inherent in their designs. One low-technology approach uses individual wires glued together in such a way that their cut endings form an array of electrode channels. Another high-technology approach uses integrated circuit technology to make multisite electrodes. PI Medical proposes an intermediate approach that makes use of wire stranding and laser micromachining technologies. Using these technologies PI Medical will construct and test multisite electrodes with favorable geometric, mechanical and electrical properties. These electrodes will be low cost, reliable and easily customized. This range of advantages is not available with any other design option. This technology can be a useful tool for researchers and clinicians seeking insight into the brain mechanisms of sensation, perception and motor control. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE